belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Faye Weston
Faye Weston (This character was created by Belle) Faye Chelsea Weston was born at 10:24 am in London, UK on the 15th of September. She is the only daughter of Sam and Rachel Weston, she was raised in Ocmulgee, Georgia. History Faye knows of Radium Springs as her home, she has made frequent trips back to the UK. They are always short trips, visits to family that never last long. Sam and Rachel are experiencing a form of "American Exceptionalism", they believe that America is very different from other nations. Above that they believe that America is superior. The Weston family exhibits a great deal of Georgia pride despite not being from the state originally, Sam and Rachel both support the state sports teams, all from Atlanta. Their passion encourage Faye to play sports, she went farther than what she knew her parents were focused on, what she thought they loved. Faye wrestled, played Ice Hockey, and started her own 'Roller derby' team. (Faye and her teammates were no more than seven to eight years old, they raced.) On the day of her ninth birthday Faye's latent magical abilities kicked in, she had been drawing on her pants legs when the little stick figures she drew came to life and danced around her knees. For two years she tried over and over again to repeat the process, drawing on all of her pants, and even drawing on her bare skin. Nothing ever seemed to work, not until she was aboard the Hogwarts Express. Surrounded by all those other magical children, with a quill in hand and her bare knees Faye was able to bring her little stick figures to life again, her magic steadily increased after that. With the repetitive and focused instruction to an educational standard Faye learned Conjurations and Transformations, some of her favorite spells being Curses, and Jinxes also known as Dark Charms. In the Hufflepuff Basement is where Faye would practice her magic, it was the perfect place for her because a lot of her house mates didn't want to be around her just then. The girls nearest her in the dorm didn't like to be around her at all. Faye could care less, she had stick figures and magic to master. There was no time for idiot girls who could see magnificence with their own eyes. Graduating without many friends Faye continued to 'do her own thing', she kept a very, very, low profile. She only came out at night, even then she was disguised. She didn't keep in contact with anyone at all, including her mother and father. As adult the trace had broken, Faye was free to practice her magic. Outside of Hogwarts, which had been a world of its own, Faye was going to explore bounds with less restriction. During her expedition Faye met, fell in love with and married a man she hardly knew. Izydor Svoboda is her husband, the Pure Blood wizard she met in Poland. Izy and Faye have two children, daughter Lochslynn and their son Russell. |-|Etymology= |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance Faye is a lovely woman, her skin to is medium, white to light brown. She has long brown/black hair, she wears it loosely, and very occasionally with she have it pulled back or up. She is a curvier woman than most, Faye is voluptuous and she knows it. She knows that being able to shadow the gaggle of waifs with her hips makes them envious without her having to do anything about it. She isn't ashamed of her body because she is bigger, she embraces it without flaunting her goods like some common harlot. Personality Faye is very confidant in herself, and there is no way to misunderstand that. She is a Muggle-born witch. She is proud to say her mother and father are the children of parents without magic, their parents are the children of parents without magic. Her magic comes from somewhere, and she doesn't care that she can't tell exactly where that was. She self-motivated, wild and passionate. She is dependable when she wants to be, honesty when she has to be and faithful when her heart tells her to be. :Faye can pull of sophisticated convincingly well, the girl is adaptable and you have to give her that adaptable. She is a bit sensitive, the pure emotion brings out her wild side, and that girl causes problems. Faye has a mouth and she likes to run it, she isn't all talk. Faye will get physical and always has, know that she has magic on her side she can be a little more dangerous. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:EESM